


Genesis (S:1, E:1)

by seraphim (voidlightCalliope)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (And overuse of gel pens by one character), Airplanes, Alternate Universe, And Two Nerdy Teenage Girls, Art, Bad Puns, Baked Goods, Best Friends, Black Cat Miraculous, Cat Ears, Concussions, Creation, Death, Destruction, Developing Friendships, Español | Spanish, Fox Miraculous, Gen, Grand Rapids Aeronautic Academy, Ladybug Miraculous, Lame Bullying Attempts, Magic, Married Life, Multi, Music, Musical References, Original Character(s), Overuse of Sighs, Peacock Miraculous, Plagg Being Plagg, Shyness, Superheroes, Supervillains, Supportive Tikki, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Horomones, Teenage Rebellion, Turtle Miraculous, Unusual Hair Coloring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidlightCalliope/pseuds/seraphim
Summary: When a new Butterfly miraculous holder rises with her army of akumas, wayward Guardian of the Miraculouses, Dorpha Novak is forced to choose two holders for the two most powerful miraculouses, the Ladybug and the Black Cat.Rich modelling star Siobhan Frisael wants to be a normal girl for once...or at least be able to go to a normal high school for her sophomore year. But when she meets peppy Kehlani and is given the Black Cat miraculous, her life is thrown into even more chaos...Kehlani Rodriguez loves baking, singing, playing in her school band, and a million other things. And she really loves making friends. So when she meets awkward Siobhan, she just has to become best friends with her! But her plans go a little crazy when she becomes a superheroine...(or aka, the AU where the Ladybug and Black cat heroes are both girls, find out each others identities, don't have a love square and become best friends...that just happen to save the day every once in a while.)





	Genesis (S:1, E:1)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story! I hope you love it...but before you dive in, just a few words from your lovely author.
> 
> So, this AU project isn't just me! I wrote this along with another close friend (let's call her cherubim...get it? cherubim and seraphim? We like to call ourselves the "angel twins".), who sadly can't get a Ao3 account at the moment. But she's put just as much blood, sweat, tears and ice-cream into the story as me...and when she snags her account, she'll be plastered on that co-author tag. 
> 
> I know most of you are probably wary of reading a story consisting of all OCs...trust me, I would be too. But, hey, give it a try! You might really enjoy it. We really put a lot of time into trying to make all our characters as fun and enjoyable as the real Miraculous Ladybug's characters and into making our plot enticing. 
> 
> So, without further ado, here's the first "episode" of American Akuma...I hope you love it, because we've got so much more to give you guys from this story...

Dorpha Novak was silent as she weighed Life and Death in her hands.

But her partner was not, “You must choose.” Dusuu begged; her voice was smooth as polished sea glass, the timbre rippling in Dorpha’s ears as she shut her eyes tightly, “There is darkness at the horizon. The butterfly miraculous akumas have tainted the air with their dark magic. I know you’ve seen them.”

“I have seen wings of the akumas.” Dorpha said.

“And yet you do not choose.” Dusuu mused.

“Because I have no idea who to choose.” Dorpha said tartly, “I do not know how to choose.”

“You do. Trust yourself.” Dusuu said.

“The last time I trusted myself, we lost our leader. We lost Lunar, Dusuu. He would’ve been able to choose. Can’t you see?” She opened the boxes with a careful hand, studying the delicate miraculouses with watery eyes, “The last time I trusted myself, we lost everything. I can’t make a mistake like that again.”

The earrings of the Ladybug and the ring of the Black Cat shone like stars, glistening bright even in the dull lighting of Dorpha’s small apartment. Dorpha looked for a second more, then shut both boxes with a click.

“The mistakes you made are in the past. The world is always changing.” Dusuu said, dark eyes somber, “You must accept what she’s done and move on. You must learn to trust yourself again.”

“Trusting myself...that’ll be a chore. But I have accepted what she’s done. I truly have.” Dorpha said, “Dusuu, she means nothing to me.”

Dusuu floated down to Dorpha’s shoulder, “Nothing? You feel nothing for her?

“She chose her path.” Dorpha said, “And I’ve chosen mine.”

“I am sorry.” 

“She is dead to me. You have no need to apologize for the dead and gone.” Dorpha said, “I am afraid. I fear I will not choose right.” Dorpha said, “I have looked for years, Duusu. I have never found the perfect two.”

“Perfection is unattainable.” Duusu said, “You know this, my friend.”

Dorpha sighed, setting the wooden boxes down with a clink.

“Should we consort with the other kwamis?” Dusuu said.

“It would only cause worry. They have already suffered so much.” Dorpha said, “I would prefer we keep this to only us...and perhaps the six.”

“What’s left of the six.” Dusuu corrected gently, “Ventas and Nooroo have left us.”

“I know.” Dorpha covered her eyes with her hands, exhaling slowly. The last aromas of a sweet, spiced candle were dying, honey and cinnamon swirling past her nose as Duusu drifted off her shoulder.

Dorpha looked up at Duusu, who was winking back sparkling tears as she spoke, “Dorpha, there are bad omens everywhere. You have to act and choose. You have seen them.”

“I-” Dorpha started.

Dusuu kept going, “Black-winged butterflies, roses, skulls and ravens-”

“Do not speak to me of _ravens_ ,” Dorpha said harshly, then winced, “Forgive me.”

“You are forgiven, as always.” Duusu said, “But you must face the truth, no matter how painful.” Duusu turned to the window of Dorpha’s apartment, watching the changing colors of the sky, “An evil time is upon us. The butterfly miraculous lives on in her. She learned how to corrupt her akumas...You must choose the new Ladybug and Black Cat heroes.”

“I’ll make a mistake.” Dorpha said and she turned to the window, watching the people pass by. Duusu let out a gentle sigh.

“I can not force you to give them away,” Duusu said, “but you know what is right. Don’t make the wrong choice again.”

Dorpha’s shoulders tensed as she bit back a response. The peacock kwami watched her master for a second more, then floated away into the thin haze of incense and candle smoke, disappearing in a flicker of teal feathers.

Dorpha leaned back down on her forearms, watching out the window somberly. Cars rushed past, kicking up dirty water into neon puddles, people pushed past the rain carelessly, waxy clouds of steam coming up from the sewer gates. The symphony of downtown Grand Rapids. How she loved it.

The little people walking below had no clue about what danger was looming over them. They passed like flickering photographs, millions of stories condensed into one small visage.

Dorpha looked out the window quietly, then wiped her eyes. She could barely make out anything with the rain and they were tearing up with the strain. 

_How am I supposed to choose?_ She thought.

People passed like photographs. But none of them were the right size, the right colors, the right focus. They were all blurring together, the wrong answers muddling in Dorpha’s brain.

_One wrong choice,_ she thought, and this city will be gone.

People passed like photographs and Dorpha had never had a photographer’s eye.

***

By the next day, Dorpha hadn’t picked.

She sat by the window, and hours passed tensely. Dawn melted to morning and the sun rose high in the sky, but no holder revealed itself to Dorpha’s milky eyes.

“Dorpha.” Dusuu said, “You must be thirsty.”

“Yes.” Dorpha said. She hadn’t slept, hadn’t ate. She thanked Dusuu as the peacock kwami passed her a steaming cup of tea. But even her favorite jasmine tea felt cold and nauseous in her stomach. 

A couple passed. They weren’t the right ones. Dorpha sipped, desperately trying to pick out a hero.

“What if I fail?” She asked Dusuu, but the kwami had already left.

***

“I don’t know what will happen if we fail.” Dusuu said, days later, “I have no clue what will happen next if you make a mistake this time.”

“That’s a relief.” Dorpha said, “I thought I was the only one that didn’t know what the hell they were doing either.”

***

“Master Novak, you should rest.” Wayzz said.

“I’ll rest when I find our heroes.” Dorpha said, looking over at the worried turtle kwami.

“And that’ll be?”

“Honestly? Probably never.”

***

Dorpha had learned about kwamis and miraculouses at a young age. She’d always been entranced by the possibility of heroes and magic, mysteries and history. Now as she looked at the neatly crafted miraculous box, the only emotion she felt was sadness.

***

An akuma was resting on Dorpha’s windowsill, mocking her. Dorpha looked at the akuma, deadly silent as she watched it flutter it’s wings.

_Good luck._ The butterfly said without words and danced away into the sky.

Dorpha didn’t sleep that night, nor the next.

***

The search seemed futile and as the weeks passed, each day on the calendar seemed to be taunting Dorpha. She’d traveled out, in the past weeks, going from Michigan to the surrounding states, but nothing ( _nobody-_ ) caught her eyes.

And now, back in Grand Rapids after a useless and exhausting trip to Topeka, Dorpha was losing hope faster and faster. She sat by the window of her apartment, lounging with her mind lost in depressing ruminations.

The tea kettle screamed, washing away her thoughts with it’s shrill shriek.

Dorpha sighed as she went to pour herself a cup of tea. Dusuu was in the kitchen, whispering with another kwami, the fox, Trixx. But when Dorpha turned to greet them, they both jolted up and disappeared in twin clouds of magic.

Dorpha huffed, but poured her tea quietly, taking the ceramic mug in her hands and blowing on the steam. She turned back to the window, dismal, but something caught her eye.

There was a girl walking down the sidewalk, nothing unusual, but something drew Dorpha’s interest to her.

Dorpha squinted, her half-blind eyes struggling to make out the girl’s appearance. She had snow white hair, waves down to her shoulders and bronzed skin, which was strange enough...but something about her aura seemed _bright._

_Very_ bright. 

Dusuu popped back into existence next to her, “She’s glittering like a supernova,” the kwami whispered in awe.

Dorpha nodded as the girl practically skipped down the street, flower-printed backpack bouncing on her shoulders.

“Do you think she’s...it?” Dorpha said

“I’m not sure. But look,” Dusuu said, “There’s another girl.”

Dorpha turned to the other side of the street. The new girl had black, ebony ink hair, long and tightly curled with the same bronzed skin (if not a bit darker), and she was illuminated in the opposite aura of the first girl. Where the first looked like light and sunshine, _creation and life_ , this new girl was quieter, darker, shadows and moonlight. And where the first girl had skipped lazily, this girl ran with all her might.

“This is too perfect.” Dorpha argued, “I spent years searching and then two candidate just pop out of nowhere?”

“Sometimes the Universe aligns perfectly with its stars,” Dusuu said, annoyingly enigmatic.

“I doubt that,” Dorpha said.

Dusuu looked at her, “It’s up to you, Dorpha. I can’t change your mind or convince you of anything.”

Dorpha breathed out slowly, “So are they the right choice?

“Creation and destruction.” Dusuu said, “How beautiful.”

Dorpha stared, watching the two girls take their separate paths, one like Life, the other like Death. The two boxes weighed heavy in her hands. Creation. Destruction. Life. Death. The boxes found their way to her hands again.

“Duusu,” Dorpha said, light and shadows glistening beside her glass window, “I guess we’ve found our heros.”

***

Siobhan was running as fast as she could. 

Cars flashed by. People were smears of color across the milky sky, blurring past her eyes as her feet smacked against the cement. She banked around a corner, and her lungs burned with exhaustion.

“ _Siobhan!_ ” 

Past the maple tree, around the tattoo shop, Siobhan remembered silently, heart pumping as she hopped over a park bench, dashing away towards the school in the near distance, down this street, past the greenhouse-

“Siobhan, you are going to be in very hot water with your father.” Josephine yelped. Siobhan paid no mind. She was fond of her father’s assistant...but not that fond to stop and listen.

Siobhan was sure she wouldn’t stop for anybody. She ran across the empty street and stopped only feet away from the sprawling Academy, the flagpoles waving in the balmy August wind. She struggled for breath, wiping back sweat from her face.

“Siobhan.” Josephine shouted primly, from the other side of the street, green eyes warm with sympathy, but her face cold as ice, “Your father wants you home.”

“I’m going to school.” Siobhan argued.

“No, you are not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Siobhan, don’t be difficult.”

“I did excellent all the way up to the third grade. And when you started homeschooling me, I was still an honors student.” she held out a sheath of papers, “He agreed to the paperwork. He promised.” her voice cracked shamefully, “He promised me, Josephine.”

Jopshine sighed, “You know how he is.”

“Please.” Siobhan said, “I’ve asked for nothing. Let me have this one thing.”

“I am sorry, Siobhan. But your father has changed his mind. He disagrees with you going to school. Come along now.”

“You can’t make me.” Siobhan said, turning to the stairs, “My father always says to take chances. Well, here I am, taking a chance.”

“That’s not what he means, Siobh-”

“Oh!” a new voice yelped.

Someone had fallen, by the sympathetic look Josephine gave from the over side of the street. Siobhan turned to the fallen person on her left, a young woman with a walking stick dabbed with red. Siobhan swallowed hard. 

The woman was blind.

And apparently struggling to pick herself back up, with papers scattered everywhere around her. Siobhan looked back at Josephine.

_If you help her, it’s over._ Siobhan thought. Josephine looked back at her, expressionless waiting for Siobhan to make her move. It was a game of chess and Siobhan was cornered into a mental standstill with one piece left.

Siobhan felt her hand reach out for the door, _she won’t follow you in school. Bad publicity. But is it really worth it? To give up my morals just because of something selfish…?_ The woman was scrabbling for something to grab, _what would that make me?_

_It would make you like your father._ A silent voice said to her. Siobhan swallowed hard and looked coldly back at Josephine. Siobhan let out a breath and hopped down the stairs, “Are you okay?” she asked.

The woman looked up, milky eyes meeting Siobhan’s, “Oh, yes. I’m so sorry, young woman, I must be making a scene.”

“No trouble.” Siobhan closed her eyes tightly before opening them again, kneeling down to grab some papers before helping the woman to her feet.

“Such a sweet child.” The woman said as Siobhan passed her the last of her papers. She patted Siobhan on the back, her backpack rustling, “You have a blessed day.”

“You too.” Siobhan said, cheeks burning dark. Josephine was behind her.

“Siobhan.”

“Please don’t.” Siobhan said. Josephine's hand was on her shoulder, guiding her back to the car.

“It’s time to go.” Josephine said. Siobhan took one last despairing glance at the school, the glass windows glistening with watery light, the flowerbeds blooming in all kinds of wonderful shades, the doors just welcoming her in and turned to her father’s assistants without any complaint.

It was over.

“You made the right choice.” Josephine said, “Your father said you could walk home if you wished.”

Siobhan took one last glance at Josephine. She turned on her heels, “I’ll be walking home. Tell my father I would wish to speak to him.”

“Of course.” Josephine said.

Siobhan didn’t answer. _Why did you do that?_ She thought, as she marched away, _you could have been free. Met new kids. Had a life. And you gave it all up for some stranger. But…_

Siobhan sighed, _But you knew that it would have been wrong if you didn’t help._

But little did the girl know, that the woman she helped was walking home with a knot in her stomach and an ache in her heart was Dorpha Novak, with one less miraculous in her hands.

Yes. Both thought. They had made the right choice.

***

“ _¡Apurate!_ You’re going to be late for your first day!” Kehlani’s dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Kehlani’s hand was shaking as she drew on her eyeliner, blinking her eyes as evaluated her work. 

“ _¡Ya voy, ya voy!_ ” she yelled as she grabbed her flower-printed backpack and shoved her new glossy folders into the largest pocket. 

She scanned the room and tapped her chin, “Folders, check. Notebooks, check. Wallet, check. Water bottle, check. Phone, check. What am I missing?” She stopped and took a deep breath, taking in the delicious smell of pan dulce and tres leches cake. 

“Can you hurry up?” Her dad yelled again from the bakery downstairs. 

Kehlani stood there, deep in thought until she realized, “Breakfast! Most important meal of the day, how could I forget?” She ran down the stairs where her mom greeted her as she placed some cake pans into the oven. 

“Buenos dias, Mom,” Kehlani said as she planted a kiss on her mom’s forehead and sat down at the counter. Kehlani’s mom placed a plate of fluffy pancakes in front of her, syrup dripping from the plate onto the countertop. Kehlani flashed her mom a smile, “Gracias.”

“Aren’t you going to greet your father?” Kehlani’s dad asked as came out of the pantry, a wide smile on his face. 

“Good morning dad,” Kehlani said as she rolled her eyes, got up, and gave her dad a hug. 

“That’s more like it,” he said as she crossed his arms, “I taught you manners for a reason.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kehlani said as she aggressively wiped the sticky maple syrup from her face and took another large bite of the pancakes, “These are so good, mom.” Her mother just smiled back at her.

“Are you ready for a new school year?” Kehlani’s dad asked as she placed some freshly baked cookies into the counter window. 

“Totally,” Kehlani said through her chews, “I just hope Xenna isn’t on my tail again.”

“I think you’ll be just fine,” he said clapping his hands together to dust off the flour on his hands.

“Yeah, if you say so,” she hesitated as she drank the glass of apple juice her mom had left for her. “I also don’t want all the homework. It’s a pain in the neck.” She stood up with her empty plate and walked towards the kitchen.

“Go wash the dishes and help your mother with some of the cakes,” he said as he pointed to the sink, “We’ve got multiple orders today.”

“But dad, my clothes,” Kehlani whined as she dropped her plate in the sink with a loud crash, “Oops. Why can’t Thalia do it?”

“Because last time Thalia tried to bake, she set the oven on fire.” Kehlani’s dad said.

“Meanie!” Thalia said, pouting. Kehlani rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

“Dad, I really need to have my clothes look nice…” Kehlani begged, “Please? I’ll help when I get home.”

“No buts. We’ve got things to bake,” he said as he tossed her an apron, “Wear this.”

Kehlani frowned as she put on the dusty apron and turned the faucet on. “Wait...” she paused as she dropped the soapy sponge next to the sink, “I thought you said I was going to be late.”

Kehlani’s dad smirked, “Get to work, Kehlani.”

“Seriously?” She sighed as she shook her head. After washing the plates, she headed into the pantry and came out with a bag of flour. Measuring out a few cups of flour into the stand mixer and cracking the eggs into the mixture, she hummed herself a little tune.

“How did you sleep?” Kehlani’s mom asked, her spanish accent coming through.

“It was okay, I couldn’t sleep much. First day jitters,” Kehlani said as she watched the cake batter, swirls of moist batter coming through as it mixed.

“First day jitters?” Kehlani’s mom asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. “I don’t get it.”

“You know, _¿cuando estas nerviosa y no puedes dormir?_ ” Kehlani said as she wiped her forehead. 

Kehlani’s mom nodded, “You know, I’m just beginning to learn English.”

“I know and you’re doing a great job,” Kehlani said as she stood on her tippy toes to reach the sugar on the shelf, “How much sugar is it again mom?”

Kehlani’s mom pointed to the ½ cup, “Four of those.” 

“Thanks,” Kehlani said as she carefully poured in the sugar, making sure not to drop any on the floor.

“Don’t worry about it, you can go. Just make sure your dad doesn’t see you,” Kehlani’s mom said with a wink. 

Kehlani smiled, “ _Gracias mami,_ ” and ran out of the kitchen, passing through the counter full of colorful cookies and delicious sweet bread.

She grabbed her new maroon colored converse, she pulled them on, making sure to tie the laces on the inside so they weren’t visible. Kehlani hated shoe laces. They were so...floppy and stupid. She shook her head clearing her thoughts about shoe laces and hummed a song to herself as she walked up to the front door.

She yanked off her apron and hung it by the door, careful to smooth it out. Her dad was so picky about how the downstairs looked, always complaining about how it had to look perfect for the customers. He’d even made sure the deserts were lined up perfectly in the glass desert case.

Kehlani laughed to herself, looking down at her uniform. It didn’t have one spot of flour or any drops of water, for once. Her white wavy hair was perfectly styled into a side part and the shiny white of her shoes glimmered in the light of her living room. Perfect for the first day of school. 

“Bye, Mom _¡Te amo!_ ” She yelled, running out the door.

Kehlani walked past the stop sign on the corner and looked both ways before crossing the street. In the distance she could already see the blur of her familiar little school, the unmistakable sound of an airplane jet in the distance. 

“Alright school, here I come…again,” she said as she pumped her fist in the air and took a deep breath. 

Cars zoomed by as Kehlani crossed the street, splashing the curb as Kehlani dodged the murky spray of water. She didn’t want a replay of the first day of 9th grade. Xenna hadn’t let her forget it all year.

But that’s not going to be this year. Kehlani thought happily, 10th grade is going to be my year.

She could now see the parking lot, the unmistakable sign saying “Welcome to Gerald R. Ford International Airport!” blinding her and the little sign off to the left welcoming her to the second year of highschool. 

Kehlani was already daydreaming of all the fun things she would do, _Chemistry, heck yeah! Ooo, Algebra 2 and English. Book Club, Band and Science Olympiad too..._ She hummed to herself as she waited for the cars to stop, her foot tapping along to the beat in her head. 

She watched as a young lady started to cross the street, a red walking stick in hand. Kehlani shook her head as she snapped out of her thoughts and took a step onto the street. 

_I wonder if we’ll have Robotics again this year...after the noodle incident,_ Kehlani thought to herself, walking down the street idly. Oh man, there were so many noodles...Kehlani yelped as a honking noise came from the right.

She turned to see a car heading for the young woman and her heart dropped down to her ankles.

Kehlani’s instincts kicked in and she screamed, “Move out of the way!” as she leapt for the lady, arms in front of her. 

Kehlani closed her eyes. She could already feel the impact of the blow. She opened her eyes and saw the grass spinning and tumbling as she felt the walking stick jab her in the ribs. The car flew by, a giant wave of mud splashing all over Kehlani. 

“Am I dead?” Kehlani said as she stood up.

She groaned. Her ribs were achingly sore and her cheek was burning. She touched it and her fingers came back stained red with drops of blood. Her head was spinning as she looked over that the young woman she’d managed to push out the way.

The young lady groaned in pain. “Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Kehlani said as she bent down in the grass.

The young woman looked up, her sunglasses knocked off her face to reveal milky blue eyes, almost white.

She’s blind, Kehlani realized, wincing as she held her aching side, that explains why she didn’t see the car. 

“I’m fine.” the young woman said, hands shaking slightly as she pushed herself up uneasily, “I can’t thank you enough.”

“Oh no, it’s nothing,” Kehlani said just as she looked down at her clothes, completely covered in muddy water. She pulled her hair in front of her and twisted it, letting out a stream of water. Holy crap. I feel like I got hit by a bus...imagine if i’d hit the cement instead...Kehlani shuddered at the thought.

The woman took in a strangled breath before speaking again, “You’re bleeding.”

“It’s nothing a band aid can’t fix,” Kehlani awkwardly laughed as water formed in the back of her eyes. Everything hurt, each breath of air feeling pained. She felt her ribs and winced. That’s going to bruise...

“Good thing I have an extra uniform.” Kehlani said, “I’ll be okay. All that matters is that you are okay.”

“Thanks to you.” The young woman said, as she awkwardly fumbled for her the walking stick. Surprisingly, other than being covered in mud, it was completely unharmed, in one piece. The young woman sighed as she wiped it off in the grass.

“Woah, what is that thing made off?” Kehlani said, “It’s not even scratched.”

The young woman’s cheeks went pink as she wiped water from her face, “It’s very high-end. It was a gift from my parents.”  
Aw, that’s so sweet,” Kehlani said as she wiped dirt from her nose, “I have to get going, but you’ll watch out for cars right?” She said as she looked both ways down the street. “I don’t want to have to come and save you again. Plus I only have one change of clothes,” Kehlani winked.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” The young woman asked, “You look like you’ve been in a fight with a bull.”

Kehlani laughed, then regretted it. Her stomach was killing her, “We have showers at my school, I can fix myself right up.” 

The young woman frowned, “You take care of yourself, young woman.”

Kehlani nodded as she grabbed her backpack from the bush, which miraculously was mud-free. She sighed, and started jogging towards her school.

“Stay safe.” The young woman said as Kehlani dashed off.

Clothes are ruined...ribs are going to hurt for weeks, Kehlani thought, but you just kinda saved someone’s life...so point one for you! She managed a grin, making sure to stop at the light and wait for the cars to pass before crossing the next street.

Streets passed like a blur as Kehlani hustled to school, and she silently thanked God when she saw the figurehead of her school, a elegant sculpture of an airplane bordered by a ring of ferns and flowers.

Kehlani slowed down, huffing for breath as the other students stared at Kehlani and her mud-smeared uniform.

Kehlani ignored the staring kids and walked up to the glass double-doors of the school. But as she pushed the door open, an unmistakable laugh pierced the air. 

Great. Kehlani thought, shoulders slumping.

Kehlani took a deep breath as she turned around to face her least favorite bright yellow menace as she approached.

“Hi, Xenna.” Kehlani said, “I’d love to talk-” what a lie, “But I have better things to do.”

“Yeah, like taking a shower for once. Jeez, did you mistake the runway for the road? It looks like you got run over by a plane.” Xenna laughed as she pointed to Kehlani’s uniform.

“Hilarious.” Kehlani mumbled, walking inside and passing the school “lobby” with Xenna hot on her heels. Doesn’t she have anything better to do?

“What happened to you? Did the friction from the plane tires burn your face?” She screeched as she pointed to the dark red scratch that was forming on Kehlani’s face. Kehlani covered her mark with her hand and marched towards the first hallway, passing the glass cabinets of trophies and other awards.

“It’s the price I pay for being a good citizen, something you know nothing about,” Kehlani said as she smiled proudly.

Xenna snorted, “Good citizen, good smitzen. At least I don’t look like Scarface.”

Kehlani hooked left down the next hall and turned towards the girl’s locker room door, opening it and she turned around, heading into the room without a second glance at Xenna.

I thought I’d never get away from her. One minute talking to her feels like an eon, especially when you’re soaked in mud. Kehlani thought, She set her bag on the floor, next to the rows of lockers, stripping off her tattered clothes with a grimace. Her ribs weren’t bleeding, but splotches of ugly yellow and blue were already bruising her sides.

Kehlani stepped into the shower, throwing her muddy clothes over the door. She turned on the shower, the warm water falling on her cold skin as she shivered.

She scrubbed her hair to remove the crust formed from the mud and gently scrubbed her face, making sure to clean the aggravated wounds all over her body. She stepped out, water dripping all over the tiled floor and she grabbed her towel, squeezing the water out of her hair. 

She looked at the clock, _crap, it’s 7:45. I have to hurry if I want to make 1st hour._

Kehlani tied her damp white hair into a high ponytail, snapping the rubber band as she twisted it tight. Quickly, she slipped on her clean uniform, she tied her shoes and wiped the mud from the sides. She even managed to blotch on some foundation to cover up the red friction burns, trying to ignore the sting emanating from it, and drawing her signature eyeliner on her eyelids, she walked out with five minutes to spare. Not so bad for getting ready in 20 minutes. Plus, eyeliner is looking good. 

“Watch out world,” Kehlani said, walking to her first hour with a smile, “Because Kehlani Rodriguez is ready to take you on!”

The girl had no clue how true her words would become...

***

“Hey, Kehlani.” Xenna said. Kehlani groaned as the yellow-clad pain in the neck came striding up with her faithful lackey Juniper following, “Where’d you get your backpack from? The dollar store?”

“That is the weakest roast I have ever heard.” Kehlani snapped back, refusing to look back at Xenna, “Come on, you’ve got better.” 

“Well, duh, but I don’t want to waste any of these precious brain cells on making fun of peasants. Right, Juniper?” She nudged her henchwoman.

“Huh?” Juniper said, jolting with a swoosh of her blonde ponytails.

“Don’t you have anything better to do, Xenna?” Kehlani said, but the girl wasn’t paying attention to her.

“Could you be slower on the uptake, June?” Xenna said, eyes rolling as Kehlani broke into a run, laughing, “Hey! Come back, you loser.”

“Sorry,” Kehlani said, dashing past, “Can’t be late for class.” she giggled to herself, sprinting past the water fountains and heading towards the courtyard, _I’m surprised I haven’t crashed into something yet. Usually you’re the clumsiest girl this side of the Mississippi. Maybe it’s just my lucky day-_

Kehlani let out a yelp as she collided with someone.

_Nevermind..._

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry.” Kehlani squealed.

The girl groaned, rubbing her cheek, “It’s fine.”

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Kehlani jabbered, “Ooooh, I’m sorry, but please don’t tell, I really can’t get in trouble-”

“It’s fine.” A girl pushed herself up, shaking a head along with mane of black curls to clear her thoughts, “Just watch where you go. Next time you might knock into someone less willing to apologize.”

“Ha, yeah. Thanks…” Kehlani said sheepishly, as the girl as she dusted herself off.

Kehlani studied the girl silently. She had wild curls and stunningly eerie candy apple green eyes, with golden sepia skin. And her clothes were obviously not from a Old Navy sale, her button up shirt with pushed up sleeves looked like it was made of silky material, with sharly fitted pants and fancy black shoes.

She looked a bit like a model. A bit….familiar, actually, Kehlani thought to herself. The girl was staring at her now.

“Are you okay?” The girl asked, messing with one of the rings on her fingers, “You’re just staring off into space. Are you concussed?”

“Huh?” Kehlani said, “Oh, yeah, sorry, I do that sometimes, it’s no problem. You know how sometimes you're thinking about one thing, then you start thinking about another thing and you get super confused and all mixed up and you can’t even remember what you were thinking about in the first place, like I don’t even remember what I was even trying to make a point about and now you probably are seriously confused.”

The girl was silent, then asked, “I did give you a concussion.”

“Noo, I don’t have a concussion, I’m just talkative sometimes, sorry.” Kehlani said, “Are you a new student?”

The girl’s face went from mildly perplexed and slightly amused to instantly sour, “No. I shouldn’t even be here according to my father. I should go. But, uh, what’s your name?”

“It’s Kehlani.” Kehlani said, holding out a hand. The girl didn’t hesitate as most kids did when greeted with the super-special and super required when meeting a new person (even though it was totally unnecessary) Grand Rapids Aeronautics Academy handshake and shook back, “And you…?

“Siobhan. Siobhan Friseal.” The girl said, hesitantly, almost if she was bracing herself.

Kehlani felt a light bulb go off, “Holy crap, you’re _that Siobhan Friseal?_ ”

Siobhan blushed darkly, “Uh-”

“The _model?_ ” Kehlani said, “I have a couple of your magazines! Not for like, weird reasons, but I really love fashion and some of your photoshoots have the best clothes-”

“Yes, I’m the model.” Siobhan said, “But, really, I have to go-”

“I thought you lived in Arizona.” Kehlani said, “The tabloids lied, didn’t they?”

“You read the tabloids?” Siobhan said.

“My mom and my sister do,” Kehlani said, “And I can’t help but see them.”

“Well, tabloids often lie. I lived in Arizona for a few weeks, I live here. Well, not Grand Rapids, but Michigan-” Siobhan moved to leave, but Kehlani was in full fangirl mode.

And the currently fan-girling Kehlani gasped dramatically, “Wait! Did you really meet James Kinkade? Was he hot? No, don’t tell me, I bet he was super hot-”

“He was average and I really do have to leave-”

“Average? How can James Kinkade be average?” Kehlani exclaimed, totally ignoring her. She paused. “Wait, where are you going? I can help you,” Kehlani offered as she pointed to the schedule in her hand, “I know this school like the back of my hand. So I don’t know everything, but I know a lot!”

“I don’t go to school here.” Siobhan said quietly, “As much as I’d like to, my father refuses.”

“What father refuses to let their daughter go to this center of prestige? Where education meets no boundaries,” Kehlani cheered, giggling, “It’s a little preppy sometimes, but I love it here. I’m sure you would too.”

“I would love it. It’s where attitude meets altitude.” Siobhan said.

“You read the website page didn’t you?” Kehlani said, “I hate---strongly dislike it so much. It’s so cheesy.”

“Yes, I read the website. It was very cheesy, but informative.”

“See, you sound like an Aviator. You need to be a student here. You’d fit right in." Kehlani said, just as she heard the bell ring. 

“You should go. You’re going to be late,” Siobhan said as she motioned to her watch, “Your first hour starts at eight, does it not?” 

“Yeah, it does. But it’s fine, it’ll make for a grand entrance,” Kehlani said as she spun in a circle, “Fashionably late, you know?”

“Better late than never.” Siobhan mused to herself, “This school seems so amazing. I’ve heard such great things about it, the students, the teachers, the environment, the academics...even the food.”

“I can vouch for the food.” Kehlani said, “The food is amazing. I mean, pumpkin pie Friday makes up half of the reasons why I go here.”

A hollow clanging of bells rung through the air. Kehlani yelped.

“That’s your first bell, isn’t it?” Siobhan said.

“Yeah...wait, I was going to try and be on time this year,” Kehlani said sadly, “Darn it. I guess old habits die hard, huh?” She smiled at Siobhan, “I hope your dad realizes how awesome this place is and lets you go.”

“Me too.” Siobhan admitted, “Now, you should hurry to your class. You don’t want to be late.”

“I think it’s too late for that.” Kehlani giggled, but ran away to her class across the courtyard, passing plots of blooming lilacs with ease, “I hope I see you again Siobhan!”

“I as well,” Siobhan murmured to herself. But Kehlani was already gone. Siobhan took one last look at the elegant school courtyards, flowers and fountains seemingly straight out of a picture book and spun on her heels, grabbing her headphones that had been tucked neatly in her backpack. 

She put them on, blurring out the rest of the world and clicked play on her phone.

_We all get caught in our own sins,_ Siobhan hummed to herself, Heaven or Hell coming through her headphones, _Sometimes I have to remind myself, that on my worst day that I live like someone on their greatest…_

Siobhan walked down the courtyard, coming out to the street-side with the chorus of her song ringing through her ears, as she ran her hands over the cold brick walls of the street stores.

_The things we do, just to make it through..._

It wasn’t a long walk back to Siobhan’s house from downtown Grand Rapids, but each step felt like forever to Siobhan.

_Look, I’ve got homies in the ground, skeleton and bone._

Siobhan sighed as she skipped to the next song, Holy Grail. She wasn’t in the mood for Heaven or Hell. it just made her depressed...and she was already sad enough at the moment.

_You take the clothes off my back and I let you_ …Siobhan stopped at the crossing light, waiting for the cars to stop.

_You steal the food right out my mouth and I’d watch you eat it._

She sighed as the next line came, _I still don’t know why, why I love you so much._ Holy Grail wasn’t improving her mood either.

_Skip._

Salvatore Ganacci’s Talk. _Better, I guess._ Siobhan crossed the still street, nodding her head to her song.

_Maybe he’ll change his mind._ Siobhan thought as the song went on, _you just have to keep hope. Like that girl. Like Kehlani._ She turned up her music, adding a bounce to her step, almost skipping as she headed home, _just have hope. Like Kehlani._

***

Camden sat at the back of the class, admiring the brunette from a distance. The pale light of the sun streamed through the windows, illuminating the girl in its brightness like a halo. Camden felt himself grinning cheesily as he doodled idly in his notebook.

Freshman year, it had always been like this, admiring from afar, doodling girl that looked just like her, but not today. Today he was going to talk to her, make his presence known in her world, and if he was lucky, have a chance. 

He took in a deep breath and gulped down the nervousness that made his hands shake. He let himself think about her, his thoughts drifting off to all kinds of romantic fantasies, some mundane, some magical...like something straight out of one his sister’s obnoxious rom-coms-

“Camden,” Mr. Akamine interrupted, “Can you tell me what book we’re going to read for this semester project?”

“Huh?” Camden said, jolting with surprise, “Oh, uhhh-’

Mr. Akamine smiled sardonically, “Let me guess, you weren’t listening?”

The class laughed. Even she laughed too. Camden felt himself blush, “I’m sorry, Mr. Akamine.”

“It’s fine,” the cheery English teacher said, “Just remember to pay attention... _or else!_ ”

Camden laughed along with his classmates, shuffling in his seat.

“As I was saying, we’ll be starting Romeo and Juliet,” some of the class groaned, “I know, I know. Ewww, romance. But there’s a lot to be discovered in this great novel. I’m sure that you guys are going to love it.”

_Romeo and Juliet?_ Camden thought... _she_ could be his Juliet and him her Romeo, both of them monologing their love to each other from tower-tops...Camden blushed happily.

_Too bad they both die at the end,_ Camden thought, _but I guess you can’t have everything…_

***

The end of English class came fast. Camden usually would be ecstatic of the end of the day, jumping out his seat to head to one of his after-school clubs, but today he was jittery with anticipation.

Camden flattened down his hair and fixed his eyebrows, cracking his knuckles and relaxing his shoulders, _Okay Camden, you got this. Just go talk to her, easy peasy._

As he approached her desk, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. She turned around and smiled. “Hey, Camden,” she said, her voice extremely peppy, a sunflower clip in her bouncy brown hair.

“H-hey Iris,” he stuttered as he put his hands in his pockets. “How are you?”

“Great, actually,” she said as she smiled even wider, “I haven’t seen you since before summer vacation. How was your summer, Camden?”

_She said my name!_ Camden bit down a sappy grin, “Oh, it was really great. I-

“Hey! Camden, what’s up man?” 

Camden groaned to himself as his friend Austin cut in. He punched Camden in the shoulder, swaggering over.

“Hey, Austin. Nothing much,” Camden said as he rubbed his shoulder. Austin smiled and put his arm around Iris, her cheeks turning pink.

Camden’s heart sank as he saw Austin kiss her cheek. He clenched his fists and his body went rigid. “Woah...when did---wait, are you guys a thing?” Camden managed to get out as he pointed to them. 

“Huh?” Iris said, blue eyes wide with surprise, “Oh, well,” she blushed, quiet, “We, uh-”

“Only for a few months.” Austin admitted, unusually shy as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you dude.”

Camden felt his heart shatter. _I finally get the courage to talk to her...and...and she’s already dating someone?_ He swallowed hard, _and it’s Austin? My so-called best friend?_

“That’s great.” Camden said, voice rough. This is the worst day of my life. 

“Well, I have to go to Art Club,” Camden forced out, desperate to get away.

“Hey, are you okay?” Austin said, “You’re jumpier than usual.”

“I’m just _peachy,_ ” Camden said dryly, and he didn't wait up for the new happy couple, instead heading to his locker without another word.

When he got to his locker, he slammed the metal door, groaning with frustration, “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he grumbled to himself, “Nice one, Camden. You’re such a coward.”

He looked at his locker and sighed, sliding down to sit on the tiled floor. The only good thing about having a locker all the way on the other side of the school was that nobody could bother you…

His heart ached as he laid his head on his shoulders, eyes burning, “I just wish I couldn’t feel anything.” Camden said to himself softly, “I’m sick of always messing up and letting everyone walk all over me.”

“I wish I had a heart made of _stone_ , or something.” Camden said, hesitant to go to Art Club. Iris was in Art Club...once that had been the greatest news to know that his favorite club would have her in it...but now it just made his stomach ache.

“Just...one more minute.” Camden thought out loud, “Then I’ll go.”

_Why go at all?_

Camden jumped up, “Who said that?”

The hallway was empty. Camden shook his head. 

“You’re just being weird.” Camden said, “Nobody’s here.” he sat back down, leaning his head on the back of his locker. Iris had never liked him...and now it was obvious she never would. Austin was so much cooler than him-

_Well, that’s rude. I wouldn’t call myself nobody._

“Holy crap.” Camden said, “I’m having a mental breakdown. I’m hearing voices.”

_I assure you, you’re mentally stable. Camden looked around wildly, trying to find who was speaking, _look up, Camden.__

__

__

Camden looked up. A black butterfly was fluttering above him, it’s dark wings glowing with a purple light.

“I’m going insane.” Camden said.

_How many times do I have to tell you that you’re not going insane?_ The voice sighed, _Listen, Camden. I see how badly you’re hurt. I’m sorry for you. I know how badly it hurts to see someone you love taken by someone else._

“You do? Camden said uneasily.

_Of course. It’s the worst pain. Betrayed twice...But I can help._ The voice laughed soothingly and Camden smiled despite himself, _Only if you want me too, of course. I don’t want to pressure you._

Camden gasped, “No, no, it’s okay. But...how would you help?”

_That little butterfly is called an akuma. It has magical powers. It can help you with your little romance troubles. If you let me give that akuma to you, your problem with be solved._

“Magic isn’t real.” Camden said.

_Oh, but it is. Lots of things are real, dear Camden. You just have to look for them. Come on, just reach out and take it. It won’t hurt. You’ll be fine._

“I-” Camden looked at the butterfly, “Thank you, but no thanks. I’d...I’d rather solve this on my own, instead of having to be helped again.”

The woman sighed, _the hard way, then._

The butterfly floated down and sat on Camden’s hand, melting into his skin as he screamed.

_You take orders from me, now._ Camden breathed hard, his skin feeling hard as stone as he stood up. He looked in the glass wall next to him, seeing his new body which was made of rock, a golem with glowing eyes. _Come on along, Stoneheart. We’ve got a lot to do._

__

__

“Iris.” Stoneheart said, his voice raw and hoarse, “What about her?”

_Don’t worry about her. She’ll like the new you. And trust me, Austin won't be a problem anymore._ The voice was silent, _You’ll be happy with her, but I just have something I need you to do before you can go get your little princess._

“Anything.” Stoneheart said. Someone was screaming, but he paid no mind. 

_There will be two people that will oppose you. Oppose us. If you bring me their miraculouses...a pair of earrings and a ring, I’ll reward you even more. You’ll have everything you’ve ever wanted._

“Anyone that gets in my way will be crushed.” Stoneheart snarled, punching the lockers next to him with a metallic crunch.

_Good. Bring me the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses. I command it, Stoneheart, because I know you can do it._

“Anything.” Stoneheart said, “But please, what is your name?”

_My name?_

“I want to know your name so I can thank you.” Stoneheart growled, “You’re the only person that’s ever believed in me.”

_La Mariposa. The voice said, my name is La Mariposa._

***

Siobhan took off her headphones and laid them on her bookshelf, flopping on her bed with a sigh and grabbing a book to read from her backpack.

Miles away, Kehlani ran up to her room, hopping onto her spinning chair and opening her backpack, looking for her notebook.

But both girls found something different in their packs.

***

(Siobhan felt her fingers hit something hard and wooden as she dug through her backpack. She cocked her head and pulled the strange item out.)

“What’s this?” Kehlani said, pulling out a small item from her backpack.

(Siobhan looked at the small item carefully. It was a small octagonal box, that was black as ink, with delicate Chinese symbols painted on it with red paint. And she didn’t remember having it in her bag before…)

Kehlani looked at the box in front of her carefully. It was small, but pure black, elegant symbols of red painted on.

“Where did you come from?” Kehlani said. The box, obviously, didn’t answer.

(Siobhan looked around her room, then slowly, as if acting by pure instinct, opened the little box. A flash of white light blinded her as she dropped to the floor, holding her hands to her eyes.)

Kehlani slowly opened the box, holding her breath as an explosion of light broke through. Kehlani yelped, falling out of her chair, holding a pillow over her eyes.

(Her ears were ringing, but Siobhan slowly opened her eyes, still breathing hard. A small, black...something was hovering right above her nose.)

“Hi, Kehlani!” a sweet, chirpy voice called, “Are you okay?”

Kehlani peeled the pillow off her eyes, which went as wide as china plates as soon as she saw the small, floating red bug in front of her. She screamed and threw the pillow at the floating creature.

(“You’re like the genie in the lamp.” Siobhan breathed, laughing.

“Not a fan.” The something said, “Three wishes? So last season. Anyways, I’m way more personable. Name’s Plagg,” the something, flew over to Siobhan’s bookshelves, “Aww, just books? You don’t have any cheese?” he flew around again, looking at Siobhan’s glass figurines, “Oooh, shiny.”)

“Hey,” the little creature said as Kehlani threw another pillow at it, “Stop! Everything’s okay. You don’t have to be scared of me.

“You talk!” Kehlani said, “Oh my gosh, get away, get away-” she chucked a pencil case at the creature.

(“Don’t touch that,” Siobhan said just as Plagg took a chomp of a glass tiger, “Hey!” Plagg darted away again, taking a bite of her DS, “Oh, come on, that’s a collector’s edition, stop eating my stuff.”)

“I know this might seem really strange to you,” The small creature tried to say as Kehlani kept screaming, throwing everything near her.

Kehlani grabbed a glass from her desk and thunked it over the creature, breathing hard.

(Plagg swiveled away as Siobhan hopped over her bed trying to grab him.

Siobhan jumped over the bag on her floor and swiped for Plagg as he took a chomp out one of her drawings, “Ewww. This tastes like ink.” Plagg yowled.)

Siobhan snatched Plagg with both her hands and glared at the black cat, “What are you?” she asked, trying to catch her breath, “And what are you doing here?”)

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I’ll stay in the glass.” the creature said with a laugh.

“What are you?” Kehlani asked, “And how do you know my name?”

“I’m a kwami.” the creature said, “and my name is Tikki. Look, I’ll explain everything to you.”

(Plagg sighed with a roll of his lime-colored eyes, “Look. I’m a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction. Got it?”

“Nope.”

“Great. Got anything to eat around here? I’m starving.” Plagg asked.)

“Oh no.” Kehlani said, “Dad!”

Tikki flew out of the glass with a sparkle of red, “Oh no, Kehlani,” she squeaked, “You can’t tell anyone about me. You have to trust me. Okay? You’re the only one who can stop Stoneheart!”

(“This is a prank. There is no way this isn’t a joke.” Siobhan said, “I’m telling my father.”

“You can never tell anyone I exist.” Plagg said urgently.)

“This has to be a mistake.” Kehlani laughed, “or a prank. I’m no superhero. If I even had a superpower it would be...super-nerdiness or super-clumsiness. You’ve picked the wrong person. I know! You should talk to Siobhan. She’s my friend. At least I think she’s my friend. We just met today, but I think we’re going to be best friends. She totally would be a great superhero. And...who's Stoneheart?

“Kehlani.” Tikki said sternly, floating in front of Kehlani’s nose, “You’re the only one who can do this. You were chosen for this.”

(“So you’re telling me I’m a superhero?” Siobhan laughed, “This is not real. I have to be dreaming. I’d be a terrible superhero. I am not made for super-hero-ing.”

“Well, today’s just not your day, kid.” Plagg said, “because you’re a superhero now. At least you got me.” Plagg sniffed, “Do you have any cheese in this place?”)

"So...Stoneheart is a golem-creature-thing...that explains the crash I heard earlier..." Kehlani stared at the small ladybug earrings in her palm, slowly putting them on, “So I have to destroy Stoneheart and find the butterfly thingamajig, then...capture it so I can purify it?”

“It's called an akuma,” Tikki said quickly.

“Then...what’s that charm thing you told me about again?”

(Siobhan slid her ring on, looking as brave as she could, “Okay. We are accepting our superhero destiny right now. Let’s go, uh-” she looked at Plagg, “what do I say again?”

Plagg was munching on a piece of yellow cheese Siobhan had grabbed for him, “Claws out. Then you can transform. And Cataclysm is your special power, you can only use it for a short time. Then after it's gone, you've got ten minutes until you have to change back, blah, blah, blah, you got it?”

“I’ve got you.” Siobhan said, striking a pose she hoped was befitting of a magnificent superhero, “Plagg, claws out!”)

“This is too much information.” Kehlani said, “Villains and akumas and all kinds of magical superpowers? I just can’t do it Tikki. I’m not your superhero. I can't stop Stoneheart.”

“Kehlani, believe in yourself.” Tikki said, “Trust yourself! Just say spots on.”

“Spots on?”

(“Wait, I didn’t finish explaining-” Plagg yowled as he was sucked into Siobhan’s ring.

Siobhan watched as her ring turned black as night, with a toxic green paw print in the indented middle. 

_I’m like Sailor Moon,_ Siobhan said to herself as she drew her fingers over her face, a black mask covering her eyes and bridge of her nose. _This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to me!_

She brushed back her long hair, black buttoned cat ears suddenly on her head and as she brought her arms out, she was granted black, sharp gloves like claws, with dark sleeves. Her body was next, a black jumpsuit with a belt and a leather tail, then finally as she kicked out her legs, boots with silver paw-like tips and golden bell around her high collared neck. She even had a scythe, made of black metal and outlined with gold and green. Siobhan felt a huge grin coming over her face.)

Kehlani yelped as she transformed, her earrings glowing as they turned red and black. A black dotted mask covered her eyes and a sleek red and black jumpsuit replaced her clothes. Her white hair was pulled back with a red ribbon and around her waist was a yo-yo, with the same ladybug print as most of her new costume. She even had white-bottomed heels and white palms.

“Tikki,” She said, looking in the mirror, “I am _not_ liking the clothes. They are _way_ too tight. How am I supposed to get this off?” she looked at her face, pulling at the mask, “ _Tikki?_ ”

(“This is the greatest day ever!” Siobhan whooped, hopping out her window.)

***

Siobhan loved to roller-skate. It made her feel like she was flying, with the wind whooshing past, her cheeks blushing from the rush of the air, hair waving out, her eyes watering and sweat cold on her hot skin.

And as she jumped around Grand Rapids, it was even better than roller-skating. It was like actual flying. She could scale buildings with one leap, gliding through the air with her leather cat-ears perked up in joy.

She was free! 

Siobhan threw back her head and whooped, laughing into the wind.

***

Kehlani had always been the clumsy girl, tripping over books, tables, chairs, her own feet, and crashing into various objects that always left bruises on her forehead.

But as she flew through the air, her white wavy ponytail bouncing on her back, all of that vanished. She was a swan, gracefully leaping from the building tops. Although she wasn't the fastest, she felt strong...confident, something that she rarely felt. 

“This is incredible!” She laughed as she threw her hands up, her voice echoing off the sides of the nearby buildings. 

She felt the round yo-yo on her waist and grabbed it, threading the small ring on her finger. She threw it as far as she could, letting it catch onto a spire. She tugged on it, making sure it was secure enough to hold her weight and she jumped, swinging across the sparkling windows, watching the reflection of her bright red polka dotted suit. 

The person she saw was no longer Kehlani Rodriguez, the clumsy, rash, hesitant girl. She was a superheroine, and it felt amazing. 

***

“Okay, let’s get serious.” Kehlani said, skidding to a stop with the help of her yo-yo, “Where’s this Stoneheart guy?”

Kehlani looked around, but no Stoneheart showed up. She hummed to herself.

“Well...maybe he gave up?” Kehlani thought out loud, “Maybe he saw me and decided to just run away-”

“Who are you?” 

Kehlani jumped back by a mile, looking into the face of...another hero. The hero was a girl too...with long curls of black hair and a costume just like Kehlani’s...except it was cat-themed, black-cat themed to be exact, instead of ladybug themed.

“Woah.” The girl said, her glowing green eyes wide, “You’re like me.” the girl backed up a little, “Where did you come from?”

“You got a kwami too?” Kehlani said, hopping over to the girl, “I guess there’s more than one…so, do you know where Stoneheart is, partner?”

“We’re...partners?” The girl said, leaning back.

“Duh.” Kehlani said, “I mean, we’re both superheros...unless you’re a villain?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m not a villain.” The girl said, “And who is Stoneheart?”

“So your kwami didn’t tell you?” Kehlani said.

“He wasn’t very helpful.” The girl said with a dry snort, “Care to fill me in?”

“Well, apparently there’s something called an akuma and someone got like...possessed by it and now there’s some supervillain running around called Stoneheart and we have to take him down. Sound good?”

“It sounds...like something.” The girl said, “This is all so much to take in...but I think I...we can do it.”

“Of course we can do it.” Kehlani said, “Let’s go kick Stoneheart's butt!”

“Woah, slow down.” The girl said, tail whipping, “I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh, my name? It’s...Scarlet.” Kehlani said, thinking of her Biology class idly, Mrs. Brown’s voice saying: _The name coccinellids is derived from the Latin word coccineus meaning scarlet,_ “Lady Scarlet. Pleased to meet you.” Lady Scarlet said, bowing dramatically with a giggle.

“Nice to meet you, Lady Scarlet.” The black-clad girl said, holding out a gloved hand to shake. Lady Scarlet took it as the girl talked, “Just call me Noir.”

“That’s so plain.” Lady Scarlet said, “How about something more...creative?”

The girl frowned, “Chat Noir?”

“Nooo, that’s too plain too. And like, obnoxiously French.”

“Lady Noir?”

“And that’s just stealing my name.” Lady Scarlet said, “We can’t be doubles.”

“Noir….Queen...Queen Noir?” The girl said, “I’m trying my best here. It’s not everyday you have to make up a superheroine name for yourself.”

Lady Scarlet was deadly silent.

“Uh, is that bad-”

“It’s perfect!” Lady Scarlet exclaimed.

“Queen Noir and Lady Scarlet…” Noir said, “I like it. Now...we have a job to do, don’t we?”

“Huh?” Lady Scarlet said, “Yes, of course. We’re the only ones that can stop Stoneheart.”

“Great.” Noir said, “So what do we do?”

“Well...uh, I thought you knew.” Lady Scarlet said, “All I know is that I’m supposed to capture something called an akuma.”

“Are you serious? We don’t have a plan?” Noir said.

“Well, I just became a superhero too, sorry-”

“YOU!” Lady Scarlet and her new partner, Queen Noir jumped back as Stoneheart stalked into sight, “WHO ARE YOU?”

“I’m Lady Scarlet!” Lady Scarlet said, “And this is Queen Noir! We’re here to take you down!”

“Wait, what? Slow down. We don't have any clue how to _take him down_!” Noir said, pushing her partner out of the way as Stoneheart roared and lunged for them, "We need a plan, Scarlet."

“You saved me!” Lady Scarlet said, “And you gave me a nickname! That practically makes us best friends now!”

“Let’s debate that later.” Noir said, eyes wide, “We’ve got a golem to deal with.”

“Oh, yeah,” Lady Scarlet said, “But we can take him.” she gave her partner a thumbs-up before reading to fight Stoneheart, “Give us your best shot, rockhead!”

***

“We cannot take him.” Noir said.

“We just need to find his weakness,” Scarlet said.

“I don’t think he has any weaknesses,” Noir said, “No matter how much we hit him, he just gets right back up.”

“What about your power?” Scarlet said, running alongside with Noir as Stoneheart gained on them in the distance.

“My power...? My power! Yes, that’s smart.” Noir said, “Maybe it’ll do something against him...hopefully.”

“I have been told I’m a bit of a total genius.” Scarlet bragged.

“Well, here goes nothing. _Cataclysm!_ ” Queen Noir yelled, smacking her hand to the metal pole near her. Black magic crackled eerily around her hands in a ball, before exploding into smaller shards. The pole made a keening noise, then turned pitch black, exploding into crystalline darkness before melting away into nothingness.

Lady Scarlet stared as Queen Noir stared too, looking at her hand.

“I think that will be helpful fighting him.” Queen Noir said.

“You _think?_ ”

“You two,” Stoneheart roared, “You cannot escape the wrath of Stoneheart!” 

Lady Scarlet jumped out of the way as Queen Noir did too, skidding across the cement and kicking up black sparks. Lady Scarlet flipped over Stoneheart as he crashed across the street, demolishing a row of cars.

“Come back!” he roared as Queen Noir hopped on top of a car, then onto a rooftop, “Cowardly heros, running from Stoneheart.”

Lady Scarlet whipped out her yo-yo, which spun around Stoneheart. He growled and broke free. Lady Scarlet leapt back as Queen Noir lurked above Stoneheart, who was grabbing for Lady Scarlet.

“Noir, some help?” Lady Scarlet yelled as Stoneheart swiped at her. She drew back her yo-yo and tried to lasso him again, but Stoneheart just roared and charged again, “Use your weird destroying power-”

Noir was silent, then she bared down on Stoneheart, trying to strike him with her Cataclysm. But Stoneheart jerked back and Noir smashed to the cement, the black magic pooling out and destroying a row of trees by her.

“Use it again!” Lady Scarlet said as she smacked Stoneheart clear on the head with her yo-yo, the weapon clinking against his stone head to no avail.

Noir raised her hand to try and use her magic again, but black mist streamed around her fingers for a moment and the magic faded. Noir tried to punch Stoneheart, but the magic was clearly gone and Stoneheart just roared instead of breaking into dark pieces.

Noir yelped, hopping above Stoneheart and bringing her scythe to his gravel neck. Stoneheart groaned, trying to throw off Noir, who was holding on for dear life, her blade still pressed to his neck. Lady Scarlet paused, trying to think of what to do next.

“Scarlet, hurry up.” Noir said, jerking with Stoneheart’s raging movements, “I feel like I’m on a wild bull!”

Lady Scarlet jumped back to action, lassoing the bucking Stoneheart. Noir let out a yowl as Stoneheart threw her off and she rolled to safety.

“I’m out of Cataclysms. And this isn’t working,” Noir barked, pushing up from the ground, “We need a new plan.”

“And what’s that plan?” Lady Scarlet said, dodging Stoneheart with a yelp.

“Don’t you have a ultimate power too?” Noir said, “Like my Cataclysm!”

Lady Scarlet gasped, “Of course! I’m so stupid. _Lucky Charm!_ ” A flutter of red and pink butterflies surrounded her and her yo-yo, leaving behind a speckled black and red water bottle, “A...water bottle? What type of superpower is this?

“I will eat your hearts for dinner,” Stoneheart screamed as Noir tried to slow him down with a careful swipe to his blocky stone chest. Stoneheart didn’t even flinch, heading for Lady Scarlet, “Give me your miraculous!”

“Do something!” Noir yelled.

Lady Scarlet threw the water bottle at Stoneheart and it exploded, water flying everywhere. Stoneheart gurgled in pain as the water burned away part of his stone body.

“Water,” Lady Scarlet said, eyes wide, “Noir, we need to lead him to the river.”

Noir just nodded as Stoneheart wiped the water from his melting face with a roar, “Hey, gravel-face, when was the last time you showered?” 

“I don’t think he does.” Lady Scarlet said, holding her hands to her nose.

“Congratulations,” Noir said, looping behind Stoneheart and forcing him to turn to her as she bludgeoned him with her scythe, “Sir, you’ve just won a free lesson in basic personal hygiene.”

Stoneheart roared, knocking Queen Noir back into a car, “NO MORE GAMES!”

“Scarlet, run,” Noir yowled, “Show our esteemed customer our premises.”

Lady Scarlet nodded as Noir struggled to her feet, “Come and catch me if you want my miraculous, Stoneheart. Hope you learned how to swim!”

Stoneheart reared up, stomping after Lady Scarlet as she hopped from balcony to balcony, dodging the villains heavy strikes and grabs for her. Queen Noir stayed low, calling out insults to the raging boulder of a boy, cackling as he punched and missed the speedy hero.

“Have you heard of soap?” Lady Scarlet said. Stoneheart roared.

“What about mouthwash?” a cart of waxy apples and bright yellow bananas went flying, bonking Lady Scarlet in the face as Noir kept talking, “I’ve heard it can work wonders.”

“PUNY PESTS!” Stoneheart bellowed, charging after Queen Noir, who was swooshed into a hotel before rolling back to her feet, clutching her stomach.

Lady Scarlet dove away, kicking past Stoneheart, “Follow me, you sedimentary sucker!”

“That rock pun was awful.” Noir said, but she was smiling.

“Duh, that’s what makes it so great.” Lady Scarlet said, both girls working in tandem to trip up up the raging Stoneheart, while trying to lead him to the nearing river.

"Almost there," Lady Scarlet said, skipping across the stairs that led down to the riverside, "Noir, now! Push him."

Noir didn't hesitate, whipping around to face Stoneheart and pushing back with her blade. Stoneheart roared, tripping over the zig-zag of metal handholds afixed by the stairs, falling back into the bank of the roaring river. 

Lady Scarlet cheered as Stoneheart splashed into the water, “Yes!” 

The magic around him faded, Noir jumping into the water with a hiss and yanking the now non-magical boy out of the cold river with a shiver. Lady Scarlet watched as a small black butterfly floated away from the boy.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Lady Scarlet said, throwing out her yo-yo to catch it. The butterfly zipped away into the yo-yo, and Scarlet pulled it back to her, opening it again with a finger, “Bye, bye butterfly,” she said as the now white butterfly floated away.

Lady Scarlet looked up at the retreating akuma for a second, then rushed down to meet Noir at the riverside.

“Is he okay?” She asked, worried.

“Yeah, he’s okay.” Noir said, putting the boy down on the cement, “I can hardly breathe. That river is ice cold.”

“Even in the summer?” Scarlet said. Noir nodded, “Hey, he’s waking up. And wait, I know him. Camden?”

Noir threw a hand over Scarlet’s mouth, “Shush!”

“Huh?” Camden said, water dripping down his hair, “What am I doing here?”

“Mission accomplished.” Queen Noir said to Scarlet, who glared at her, “Kid, are you okay?”

“My mouth tastes like wet latex and fish now.” Scarlet said moodily, “What’s your deal?”

“You almost revealed yourself. Thank me later.” Noir said, then turned back to Camden, “Hey, seriously, are you doing okay?”

Camden stared up at the two heroes, then just Noir, “Holy crap, what happened to me? I just remember everything going black and-” his eyes widened, “Am I dead? Is this heaven?” he looked at Noir, who was pulling weeds out of her hair, “Or is this hell? Are you a demon?

“No.” Queen Noir said, “You’re alive. And I’m not a demon.”

“Then what am I doing here?” Camden said, shaking off the cold water.

Lady Scarlet inhaled very loudly, “Well… you were having some kind of negative emotions and this bad guy…girl…man...woman…I don’t even know was all like _muahahaha_ , I have issues and want to take over the world or something, and then she...or he sent her little evil butterfly thing and possessed you and then you she talked to you through some sort of telepathy.”

Lady Scarlet caught her breath and inhaled again, “Then you became this big rock monster named Stoneheart and you basically smashed half of Downtown Grand Rapids. Then Queen Noir and I shoved you into the river and released the akuma which is the butterfly and everything was back to normal. The end.”

Camden stared blankly, “What?”

Queen Noir snorted, wiping her face with a hand, “What Lady Scarlet is trying to say, is that you got possessed in a way. Akumatized? Anyways, it turned you into a supervillain. We got rid of the butterfly that allowed you to be possessed and now you’re okay.”

“Wait, so that butterfly-” Camden jolted, “I remember now. Iris…and Austin.” he winced, “And I remember I saw this weird butterfly and there was this woman’s voice in my head…”

“That was an akuma.” Lady Scarlet said, “It’s made of dark energy, I think. Negative things and all that nasty junk. You were angry about something, so you were easy meat for it. You have to be in negative spirits for it to possess you.”

"How do you know that?" Noir said quietly. 

"My kwami told me." Lady Scarlet said. 

“Oh…wow...thank you for saving me,” he said as he looked up at the heroes. “If this happens again, please don’t let me destroy half of downtown again,” he laughed as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“We’ll try,” Queen Noir said, “That’s what we’re here for after all.” Camden waved and walked into the streets as they started to fill up again with people. Pretty soon, people were relaxing, surveying the damage and some even giving the two heroes admiring glances.

“Oh my gosh, we did it!” Lady Scarlet exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. 

“I know. I still can’t believe we did it.” Noir said, “I guess we do make a good team...and this scythe is so handy,” Queen Noir said as she confidently spun her scythe around, tuning it side to side in an admiring fashion, “I think I would’ve been cat food without it.”

“Seriously, it's amazing. It makes you look...you know...fierce. All I have is this stupid yo-yo. I mean who looks cool with a yo-yo?” Lady Scarlet giggled as she spun her yo-yo around. “Look at me! I can spin a yo-yo, how amazing.” she joked as she mocked herself.

“I like it.” Noir said, “Besides, without you, I don’t think we would’ve won against Stoneheart.”

_Ha! You think you’ve won?_

“Who said that?” Noir said.

_Trust me, this isn’t the last you’ll see of the akumas._

Lady Scarlet and Noir looked around but couldn’t find where the voice was coming from. It came from everywhere but at the same time, nowhere at all.

_I can’t believe it. She finally gave them up. How long has it been since the miraculouses of creation and destruction have roamed free?_

People stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide as the voice laughed cruelly.

_Just because you won this time doesn’t mean that it will happen again. The fact that you one this time was pure luck. Mark my words I will get your miraculouses and when I do, you’ll pray and wish so that you would’ve never been chosen._

Noir narrowed her eyes in anger as she spoke, “I want to see you try. Then you’ll wish you never messed with us.”

_Don’t be foolish, little kitty. I have the power of the butterfly miraculous in my hands. For every akuma you stop, hundreds more will follow. You will know the name La Mariposa, and it will be the bane of your despair._

“No matter what you do,” Lady Scarlet said, “no matter how many akumas, we’ll always defeat you La Mariposa. You’ll never get our miraculouses. You’ll never stop us and trust me, one day, you’ll be passing us your miraculous. Lady Scarlet and Queen Noir will always protect this city. We’ll never give up!”

The voice was gone.

The two heroes looked at each other and frowned. 

“I hope that's true." Noir said. 

"With you as my partner," Lady Scarlet said, "I know we can." 

Noir hid a smile with her tail."We should probably go.” she said, looking around at the crowd of people, who were already taking out their phones, snapping pictures, texting friends, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t exactly want to be on the nightly news.”

Lady Scarlet nodded, “See that apartment alley? It’s super high up and nobody lives there.”

“Sounds good.” Noir agreed.

Noir lept away without another word, Lady Scarlet on her tail as they bounded up the brick wall and finally sat down on the rusted fire escape. The crowd was nowhere to be seen, the only company a few chirping sparrows resting in the mossy boughs of the dirty windows.

Lady Scarlet took a deep breath, “Well, guess we’ll be doing this more often. La Mariposa seems to be really serious about stealing our miraculouses.” She smiled over at Noir. “So, my real name’s-” she started as Noir cut her off.

“Don’t.” She said as she covered Lady Scarlet’s mouth. Lady Scarlet peeled Noir’s hand off her mouth.

“Okay, stop covering my mouth. Your gloves taste terrible. And why? Shouldn’t we know who we are so that we can contact each other in case of an emergency?”

“No. It’s too dangerous. What if we get akumatized? That can put us and our families in danger.”

“How?" Kehlani said.

“It’s a terrible idea,” Noir snapped, “It’s just too dangerous. It’ll put us in jeopardy.”

“Who died and made you Queen?” Lady Scarlet rebuked, “Oh, yeah.” she snorted.

Queen Noir rubbed her eyes, “All I’m saying is that it’s not a good idea.” She sighed, resting her cheeks on her gloved palms, “One of us might slip. Or if one of us gets akumatized, we’d be screwed. La Mariposa would know everything and I don’t exactly want that woman knowing a lick about my personal life.”

“Maybe we don’t even know each other.” Lady Scarlet tried, her earrings feeling heavy on her ears. She held her breath as Noir’s ring lost another paw print. Noir didn’t notice she was about to turn back.

“It’s not a good idea. It’s too dangerous.”

Lady Scarlet knew she had to stall, “It could help us. We would be able to get in touch easier when an akuma is out.”

“What are we going to say if we aren’t close by?” Noir countered, only one paw print left on her ring. Lady Scarlet noted her earrings had only one dot left as well, “I can’t just text you and say, Hey, Lady, there’s an akuma, without raising some issues.” 

“Code words.” Lady Scarlet said, _beep, beep,_ her earrings warned, as well as Noir’s ring, but she was too deep in thought to notice.

“Code words.” Noir repeated, “That’s...not a terrible idea.” Lady Scarlet puffed with pride, “But my mind still isn’t changed.” Noir rose up, ready to spring away, “I think I’m about to change back. I have to go-”

“No!” Lady Scarlet said, grabbing her partner’s arm, holding her grip as tight as she could.

“Let go of me, I need to go,” Queen Noir said as she tried to pull her arm out of Lady Scarlet’s grasp. 

“No,” Lady Scarlet said firmly as she smirked, a green glow emanating from Noir’s feet and a pink one from her own. 

“No, no, no, no.” Queen Noir exclaimed as she shut her eyes. “What are you doing? You’re going to put us in danger!” 

“Siobhan?” Lady Scarlet said as the black cat suit melted away. 

Siobhan opened one eye and her mouth opened wide. She couldn’t believe it. 

“Kid, I told you one thing.” Plagg groaned.

“It’s not my fault, it’s Kehlani’s!” Siobhan argued.

“I can’t believe we’re partners!” Kehlani exclaimed as she pulled Siobhan into a crushing hug.

Tikki sighed, “Hi, Plagg.” she glared up at Kehlani, “What did I say to you?”

“Well…” Kehlani said, still choking Soobhan with her hug, “It was an accident.” Tikki covered her face with her tiny paws.

“Well, look on the bright side, sugarcube-”

“Don’t call me that.” Tikki huffed.

Siobhan’s body went stiff as Kehlani hugged her tightly. “I… can’t… breathe,” Siobhan struggled to say.

“Oops, sorry,” Kehlani blushed as she let go. “This is amazing,” she said as she pushed her white hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. 

“This is not amazing. Terrible actually,” Siobhan said darkly, “It’s dangerous. What happens if one of us gets akumatized?”

“I agree with the kid.” Plagg said, “This is going to be dangerous.”

“We aren’t going to get akumatized,” Kehlani said to the two kwamis and Siobhan. She rolled her eyes. “Plus, it’s way more fun this way.” Kehlani smiled.

“Fun?” Siobhan and Tikki said, flabbergasted, with wide eyes staring at Kehlani, “This La Mariposa is insane. This is in no way, shape or form... fun.” Siobhan ended her sentence with a wheezing breath, grabbing her backpack and pulling out a orange inhaler and taking a puff, “This is such a bad idea I had to use my inhaler, Kehlani.”

Plagg laughed as Tikki crossed her arms, “Oh, this is going to be fun.” he said.

Kehlani just laughed. “Now that I know you have breathing problems, I won’t hug you so tight.” She giggled. “I didn’t know you were the sarcastic kind of girl.”

“Are you even listening to me?” Siobhan said as she glared, “This is serious. Did Stoneheart give you a concussion? We are in serious danger.”

“I was listening…” she said as Siobhan raised an eyebrow. “Okay, only partially.”

“We are so dead.” Siobhan said, flopping to the floor, “I’ll have to have Josephine write out my will. I’m giving everything to my dogs.”

Kehlani burst into laughter, tears forming in her eyes. “You are so dramatic.”

Siobhan growled, sitting up, “No, I’m not. That woman is out for blood, Kehlani. You heard her. She won’t stop until she has your earrings and my ring.”

“Yeah yeah, she won’t stop until she obliterates us and blah blah blah,” Kehlani said as she formed a mouth with her hand, mocking Siobhan. “It’s going to be fine. Plus, we won’t let her, right?” 

“Kehlani’s right.” Plagg said, “We can’t be scared of La Mariposa. We’re going to destroy her.”

“You aren’t worried.” Siobhan said, “How?”

“Let’s say, I almost died today, so I’m pretty fearless at this point,” Kehlani smiled as she pointed to the giant scratch on her face which was now visible. 

“You almost what?” Tikki squeaked.

“I’ll explain later,” Kehlani said.

Siobhan raised her eyebrows, “You’re not even the littlest amount of terrified?”

“Not at all.” Kehlani said, “La Mariposa won’t win. We’re going to beat her and she’s going to give up her miraculous. We’re the dream team, Siobhan. No akuma is going to break us.”

Siobhan was silent, “I hope you’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Kehlani said, heading down the fire escape, “Siobhan, we’re going to be best friends. I’ve decided it.”

“I don’t think you guys have a choice.” Plagg said, piping up from Siobhan’s “You’re stuck with each other...unless Siobhan here gives her miraculous up…”

“Shut up, Plagg.” Siobhan said in tandem with Tikki.

“I think we got the kwamis mixed up.” Kehlani said.

Siobhan rolled her eyes, “How do you just make someone your best friend?”, but she followed Kehlani.

“When you’re as awesome as me, you can.” Kehlani giggled, “Do you want to go get something to eat? I’m starving.”

Siobhan hesitated, “Well… sure. Come on, Plagg, you should hide.”

Plagg sat down on Siobhan’s head.

“Not there.” Siobhan said. Plagg just looked down at her and smirked.

“I blend in with your hair.” Plagg argued. Siobhan glared up at him, “Fine, spoilsport.” he disappeared with a swirl of shadows.

“Where’d he go?” Kehlani said.

“Kwamis can hide inside the fabric of reality.” Tikki piped up, “Plagg’s still here, humans just can’t see him.” Tikki frowned, “As for kwamis...we can still see him.”

“What is he doing?” Siobhan said.

“Making rude gestures at you.” Tikki said, "Sorry." Siobhan just shrugged. 

“Okay, that’s super cool." Kehlani said, "Not the rude gestures things, the fabric of reality thing. But…back to the important thing. Food.” Kehlani hopped down to the alley floor, “I know a fantastic bakery.” Tikki swirled into Kehlani’s backpack, “I’m really sorry, Tikki. I’ll make it up to you for breaking the rules.” 

Tikki sighed, “Okay.” then she grinned from her perch, “I’m going to need a lot of cookies to forgive you.”

“A bakery? Really?” Siobhan said.

“Yeah!” Kehlani chirped, “Come on, snacks are on me.” 

Siobhan hopped down and followed Kehlani, both of the girls walking in silence together.

“So, can I tell my family about my kwami?” Kehlani said.

“No!” Siobhan yelled with Tikki.

Kehlani laughed all the way to the bakery. She laughed when Siobhan realized that that the awesome bakery was really Kehlani’s family bakery. She laughed when Siobhan struggled to order off of the Spanish menu and she laughed till Siobhan had to leave.

It was the best day both girls had in a long time.

*** 

_ONE WEEK LATER...after the events of the first and so far only akuma._

“We have a new student today.” Mrs. Smith said as the students filed into her classroom, the tropical plants hung by her desk swinging from the wind that came from the cracked open windows. Kehlani sat near the window and grabbed her notebook, eager for her first class. “Please make her feel welcome.”

_A new student?_ Kehlani thought, looking up from her notebook, where she was already jotting down the date in glittering green gel pen. She looked at the new student, then gasped, grinning wide.

“Siobhan!” Kehlani cheered, “Your father let you come to school?”

Siobhan sighed, “Yes, he did.” Siobhan looked at ease in her uniform, long-sleeved black shirt buttoned neatly, white collar in place with her black skirt and black socks with white lined tops, the school colors accented through the whole uniform, blue, yellow and orange.

“I see a few of you already know Siobhan.” Mrs. Smith said tartly, looking straight at Kehlani. Kehlani smiled and sunk down in her yellow spinny chair, “Since you and Kehlani are already acquainted, you can take the desk next to her.”

“Yes,” Kehlani said as she motioned the desk next to her. Siobhan sat down and they high-fived, “This is going to be awesome.”

“Whatever you say.” Siobhan said, smoothing out her skirt.

Kehlani giggled and whispered, “Everyone’s looking at you.”

“I’m used to it.” Siobhan said, “And you better get used to it too.” she looked over at Kehlani's desk, "How many gel pens do you have?" 

Kehlani looked over her array of gel pens, "I only brought twenty-four today. I have eight more packs at home. And I guess I'll have to get used to fame...life is hard when your best friend is Siobhan Frisael.” 

“Eight packs of gel pens...and what? We’re best friends?” Siobhan said, then shook her head, “Nevermind all that. I’m talking about your part time job. Remember? About a week ago? In the alleyways. We already have Instagram pages about us.”

“Girl, I know. Keeping it on the downlow, remember? Secret identities? Hello?” Kehlani smirked.

“You---but-” Siobhan spluttered, “You were the one that-” she sighed, “Nevermind.”

“That’s what I thought,” Kehlani said as she flipped back her hair. “Now, pay attention, you’re distracting me.”

“I don’t like being best friends with you.” Siobhan said, “I’m going to go back to having only one best friend.”

“Woah, you have friends?” Kehlani said, “Wait, no, that’s not what I meant-”

“Sorry, I’m late!” Keith said, busting into class. Kehlani snorted at him. Keith was _always_ late.

“Mr. Brideshire, what have I said about not disrupting class?” Mrs. Smith pointed out.

“Siobhan!” Keith said.

“You guys know each other?” Kehlani said.

"Sadly." Siobhan said, hiding her face with her hands.

Mrs. Smith glared at her student, “Please, Keith just sit down-”

“Where are Lady Scarlet and Queen Noir?” a new voice screeched. 

Siobhan and Kehlani looked at each other, Siobhan with wide eyes and Kehlani with a wide grin. An akumatized villain burst into the room, lunging for Mrs. Smith who screamed. The class scattered, everyone panicking as both girls dashed out to the hallway.

“Seriously?” Kehlani said, but she was laughing, “Ready to team up again?”

“Where are they?” the akuma howled.

“Of course.” Siobhan said.

“Then let’s go!”

***

Dorpha Novak nodded softly as she watched the two new heroines battle the akumatized villain, both girls working together like two perfectly synchronized gears.

“We made the right choice,” Dorpha said to Dusuu, “I think we’re going to be seeing great things from thes girls.”

Dusuu didn’t say anything, but smiled.

“Give them your best shot, La Mariposa,” Dorpha said, stirring creamer into her coffee, ankles crossed as she sit, “These girls will take it.”

The akuma stumbled, the black butterfly fading away into the sky as Lady Scarlet purified it, holding out her hand to help the un-akumatized person up. Queen Noir smiled and held out a hand for Lady Scarlet to high-five.

Lady Scarlet looked confused for a second, but then smiled wide at her partner, high-fiving her. Dorpha Novak looked at the heroines...and for the first time in a great long while, the woman felt herself smiling.


End file.
